ExpliquesMoi
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Ciel se pose une question, et Sebastian se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.


**Titre : **Expliques-moi.

**Auteur :** Eden P. Blackcat.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Heureusement pour eux.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est parfois en fixant une page planche et en ventant les mérites de Sebastian qu'on a des idées.

* * *

N'importe qui aurait voulu de Sebastian comme majordome, car n'importe qui ne connaissait pas sa vraie nature. La démoniaque, la véritable et celle que personne ne connaissait vraiment, à pars lui même. C'est vrai, que vu de l'extérieur, il était parfait, et ne semblait avoir aucune faille. Une facette lisse qui ne connait jamais d'erreur : c'était ce que Sebastian laissait paraitre. Il était vrai que Ciel ne pouvait se plaindre des performances de son majordome, - ou plutôt de son démon -. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'en trouver, il avait parfois même passé des longs moments à y penser. A croire qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire... Il y avait d'autres choses que le jeune Lord se demandait : pourquoi un démon comme Sebastian s'abaissait- il à le servir et à exécuter toutes ses demandes, même les pires et les moins intéressantes, et ce sans émettre aucune plainte ou aucun refus. Ciel savait que le démon ne faisait que viser la récompense, la carotte au bout du bâton, mais cela partait sur une autre question : qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans son âme de si intéressant, pour que Sebastian puisse la désirer avec tant d'ardeur ? Plusieurs fois il avait songé à lui poser la question, mais il voyait déjà l'air amusé se peignant sur le visage de son serviteur à l'entente de la question. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir au démon pour son comportement, tout simplement car le jeune homme adoptait parfois le même. C'était comme une sorte de jeux entre eux, ces taquineries et ces petits sourires moqueurs. En y repensant, il avait pu constater que son majordome était l'une des rares personnes à savoir lui redonner le sourire, sans même le faire exprès. Cela le gênait particulièrement, vu qu'il y voyait une façon de s'attacher au démon, chose qu'il n'appréciait _vraiment_ pas : Sebastian devait rester un pion dans son jeu. Et on ne s'attache pas aux pions. Une des règles d'or : pas de sentiments. De plus, Ciel savait clairement que cela l'amuserait plus qu'autre chose.

Toutes ces réflexions agaçaient Ciel au plus haut point. Il lâcha un soupir, et se leva de sa chaise, se tournant pour regarder par la grande fenêtre de son bureau. Son œil - le seul valide, selon la version officielle -, se posa donc sur les jardins du manoir, jardins qu'il avait déjà vu tant de fois et qu'il aurait pu réciter par cœur. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il n'avait aucune occupation particulière pour lui, alors contempler les plantes vertes était l'une des meilleures qu'il aurait pu trouver. De toute façon, il n'était pas bien fâché de cette pose dans ces obligations, car en ce moment ses seules activités se trouvaient être le travail, le travail et bien sur : le travail. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans son bureau, à moitié noyé sous les papiers. Il aurait plutôt préféré exécuter une des demandes de la Reine.

Soudainement, il put entendre quelques coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Et il connaissait bien cette façon de frapper, façon qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Ciel ne pouvait se trouver sur l'identité de celui qui le dérangeait, et c'était vraiment très agaçant pour lui car cela démontrait son habitude vis à vis de tout cela.

"_Entre, Sebastian_"

Le majordome poussa la porte avec toute la délicatesse dont il avait toujours fait preuve depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il apportait une enveloppe. Mais Ciel ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la dite enveloppe, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage de son majordome, d'une façon qui semblait tout à fait naturelle. Cela ne l'était pas, pour lui. Il observa donc le démon s'avancer vers son bureau et y déposer le courrier, et cette lettre ne l'intéressait toujours pas. Malgré cela, le Lord se rassit à sa place et saisit l'enveloppe, qu'il regarda un instant, avant de la poser un peu plus loin, sur le côté, "pour plus tard" se disait - il. Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois pour fixer Sebastian, qui soutenait son regard sans flancher, ses yeux étant une des rares choses qui tenait tête à son maitre. Des yeux insaisissables et foudroyants. Le démon laissa quelque secondes s'écouler, et Ciel put constater un léger sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, preuve qu'il s'amusait encore une fois de la situation, et surtout, des réactions de son maitre.

"_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Jeune Maitre ?_"

Sebastian affichait encore cet air de majordome parfait qui effectuait toutes ses tâches à la perfection, qui servait son maitre avec fidélité. C'était presque agaçant.

"_Rien_"

C'était la seule réponse que produit le jeune Lord, et il n'en dirait certainement pas plus pour le moment. Le démon eu un rictus amusé, mais contenu. Il fixa son maitre avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Ses yeux rouges étaient déjà assez intenses à l'habitude, mais, à l'instant précis c'était bien pire et ils semblaient transpercer le jeune garçon. Ciel aurait presque pu frissonner sous l'œil de son serviteur.

"_Allons, Jeune Maitre, je suis un démon. Je **sens** ces choses là_"

Le sourire naissant sur les lèvres de Sebastian s'était agrandit quelque peu. Il semblait effectivement très satisfait de lui rappeler sa véritable nature. Ciel soupira sous son air insistant. C'est vrai, parfois, il oubliait de prendre en compte le fait que son majordome était démoniaque. Et cela ne faisait que rajouter une couche à son irritation. Au final, Sebastian était une personne qui l'irritait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. C'était peut être cela le plus énervant. Et leurs regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

"_Cela te ferait rire_"

Ciel regarda son serviteur d'un air un peu crispé. Il s'imaginait déjà la moue moqueuse du majordome… Mais, d'un côté, il désirait vraiment avoir la réponse à ses questions, car il savait qu'il y penserait encore souvent. Au fond, il était curieux et voulait vraiment des éclaircissements à ses demandes. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de questionner le démon, et qu'il aurait préféré continuer à éviter le sujet. Sebastian continuait à fixer son maître, l'air d'attendre autre chose de lui que ce « rien »

''_J'aurais envie de te poser des questions…_''

Le maitre des lieux soupira et son regard quitta enfin celui du majordome, pour aller se poser sur le sol, pendant quelques secondes, soulignant son hésitation. Ces quelques secondes passées, il releva les yeux pour recroiser la vue du démon, qui afficha un sourire pleinement satisfait.

''_Lesquelles ?_''

Ciel pourra un nouveau soupir, peu décidé à vouloir répondre. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, autant terminer sa demande et satisfaire sa curiosité. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

''_Je veux savoir, pourquoi t'intéresse tu autant à mon âme ? Qu'a-t-elle de si séduisant ?_''

Le sourire du démon s'agrandit une nouvelle fois. Il retint un petit rire, ce qui provoqua un air boudeur chez son maitre, qui baissa les yeux, ressentant une sorte de gêne bien agaçante. Ciel fixa encore un moment le parterre, puis replanta son regard dans celui du majordome.

''_Pourquoi ris tu ?_''

Sebastian afficha un autre sourire, avec l'air du majordome parfait qu'il se devait d'être, puis il répondit au Lord en masquant son amusement

''_C'est juste que c'est… une question très humaine. Voyez vous, c'est naturel chez les démons de penser comme cela, nous avons tous plus ou moins les même désirs. Je ne pensais pas avoir à expliquer cela à quelqu'un_.''

Ciel laissa échapper un nouveau son d'agacement, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de répondre à son domestique.

''_C'est vrai… tu es comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Maintenant, expliques moi_.''

''_Puis-ce-que vous le désirez, My Lord… C'est bien simple, vous ; vous et votre âme_ _destinée aux Enfers quoi qu'il arrive, malgré tous les efforts que vous pouvez faire, malgré que nous connaissions la fin, vous continuez à vous débattre avec détermination. Même si vous êtes plongé dans le désastre depuis très longtemps, même si vous vous êtes fait souiller et salir jusqu'à la moelle, vous restez toujours debout avec ce même courage. En même temps… en même temps, vous restez un enfant, et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quel délice cela peut inspirer à une créature comme moi : cette âme d'enfant piétinée à ne plus en finir, ne baignant plus que dans la haine, non, vous n'imaginez pas… Vous n'imaginez pas non plus ce que cela à comme impact sur moi, de vous voir baignant de sang, de vous voir souffrir tout simplement…. Je dois l'avouer, j'aime ça. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que votre âme. Je ne suis pas humain, et tout ce qui vous dégoûte fera mon plaisir. En disant cela, je parais réellement abject… c'est ce que je suis. Cela dit, je dois avouer que vous m'inspirez un certain respect, Jeune Maitre, car peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir le même courage que vous''_


End file.
